1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a open ended elasticized device, tubular in shape, designed to compress, encompass, protect, retain, site and or deliver medication to an extremity or thorax of a human or animal.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been many previous devices for the protection of extremities, appendages or thorax for humans or animals in protecting articles and site from contamination or for preventing water, dirt or hazardous articles from contaminating the site. The suggestion of a single closed-ended bag, glove like device and open-ended tubular device with sealable or elasticized ends presently exists with all of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,357,633, 5,187,813, 5,063,919, 5,016,648, 4,991,593, 4,971,233, 4,926,851, 4,856,112, 4,646,727, 4,315,504, 4,287,608, 4,133,624, 4,016,027, 2,704,069, 2,169,203, 5,592,953, 5,228,851, 5,143,762, 3,416,518. Each of the prior art products although being able to protect extremities from contamination are flawed and limited in their design. The various prior art configurations do nothing to fully compress the site. Compression of the medical site is required to facilitate holding an Intra Venous item, compressing the wound in the event of bleeding, delivery of medication via impregnation to the I.V. Sleeve itself. Compression throughout the entire extremity, thorax and site is as well required in the event of product failure. On all prior art, failure of an elasticized end or puncture to the product would render such product inoperable and useless. The I.V. Sleeve is designed to maintain its integrity even in the event of a tear or puncture.
In addition the I.V. Sleeve is designed to facilitate the manufacturing and field use process by using a simple pre-existing and time proven manufacturing process that not only pre packages and protects the I.V. Sleeve from contamination, but allows it to be carried in to the field in a disposable pack like that of a Handy-Wipe or condom.
Prior art product have as well failed to maintain pace with modern medicine. All prior art fails to deliver medication to the site. The I.V. Sleeves ability to fit skin tight and its ability to be manufactured using a vast number or different materials allows it to be impregnated with medication so that such medication can be delivered through skin absorption. Unlike prior art product the I.V. Sleeve's ability to be manufactured from skin type products allows for exceptional seamless coverage and medication in the event of skin grafts required for large areas.